Pernikahan Live Dan Jalan Beton
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Apa hubungannya pernikahan live dan jalan beton dengan sifat Hinata yang suka tertidur ketika melakukan perjalanan jauh? Dan kenapa dia jadi bermasalah dengan tetangga ibunya? NO YURI, slight SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, slight SasuHina, No Yuri, EYD parah, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Ga suka injek tombol back.

**Summary: **Apa hubungannya pernikahan _live_ dan jalan beton dengan sifat Hinata yang suka tertidur ketika melakukan perjalanan jauh? Dan kenapa dia jadi bermasalah dengan tetangga ibunya?

.

.

Uchiha Hinata hanyalah perempuan biasa yang punya banyak kekurangan. Misalnya saja, dia itu buta arah, takut ketinggian, takut kecoa, takut laba-laba, _moody –_apalagi kalau PMS- jangan dekat-dekat sama dia, apalagi sampai buat masalah sama dia. Tidak ada yang bisa 'menaklukan' dia kecuali sang ibundanya.

Tapi bukan kekurangan yang telah disebutkan tadi yang jadi sorotan author, tapi sifat dia yang pelor abis kalau bepergian agak jauh.

Bagi orang-orang yang sering bepergian jauh dengan istri Sasuke ini, yang biasanya keluarganya, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dia yang satu ini. Malah, mereka bersyukur Hinata gampang tidur di mobil. Soalnya kalau Hinata tidak tidur, dia bakalan mabuk dan muntah-muntah. Mengganggu sekali kan, kalau ada yang muntah-muntah di mobil.

Waktu itu Hinata dan keluarganya, yang terdiri dari Sasuke si suami yang bertugas sebagai supir, adik laki-laki Hinata -Neji- bertugas sebagai supir pengganti, ibu Hinata, dan satu tetangga perempuan ibunya, sedang melakukan perjalanan ke suatu tempat yang terletak di lereng gunung Konoha untuk urusan keluarga.

Bibi Karin, tetangga ibunya inilah yang jadi masalah bagi Hinata. Terus membicarakan hal-hal tidak jelas, dan efek sampingnya Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Sekarang malah mengomentari tentang pasangan artis yang acara lamaran, bahkan pernikahannya ditayangkan secara _live_ di salah satu televisi swasta.

"Lihat saja pernikahannya Acang Ananty, penting banget ditayangkan secara langsung. Memangnya stasiun televisi itu tidak punya program acara yang berkualitas apa?" Komentar Bibi Karin berapi-api.

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan dilihat. Kamu nonton sampai akhir, kan?" Ibu Hinata menanggapi dengan malas. Hinata dan ibunya memang tidak menyukai acara infotaiment. Menurut mereka tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka itu tidak melihat keadaan sekitar yang jauh dari kata mewah. Banyak orang-orang susah." Bibi Karin tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Saya juga susah, Bi. Tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Hinata ikutan nimbrung.

Rupanya Karin tidak sadar kalau dia disindir oleh Hinata. Sekarang Karin malah menerka-nerka berapa biayanya pernikahan Acang Ananty, juga acara ngunduh mantu. Kenapa juga pusing dengan urusan orang? Acang Ananty tidak pinjam uang sama Karin untuk acara pernikahan mereka, bukan?

Oke, Hinata sudah jengkel. Saatnya bertindak!

"Tapi yang saya dengar ratingnya tinggi. Itu artinya banyak yang suka."

Karin mengiyakan pernyataan Hinata.

"Yang saya takutkan, kalau ada pernikahan secara _live_, kalau terjadi perceraian _live _juga_. _Dan kalau ingin rating yang tinggi, ada program yang Hinata yakin ratingnya akan ditulis dengan tinta emas dalam sejarah dunia pertelevisian karena ratingnya tidak akan bisa ditandingi rating program televisi yang lain."

Hinata bicara penuh kesungguhan, memancing lebih besar rasa penasaran Karin. Mata Karin tampak melebar karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan antusias, isyarat agar Hinata segera memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Hinata sedikit bergidik ditatap seperti itu.

Hinata sempat melihat kerlingan mata Sasuke dari kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil. Sasuke pasti tahu kalau Hinata punya rencana menjahili Karin.

"Lamarannya _live, _pernikahannya juga, ratingnya tinggi, kan?"

Karin mengangguk antusias, setuju dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Coba kalau malam pertamanya ditayangkan secara langsung juga, Hinata jamin ratingnya akan mengalahkan rating pernikahan Pangeran William. Dan kalau diunggah di youtube, Gangnam Style itu kalah." Ujar Hinata berapi-api.

Semua yang ada di dalam mobil itu terbahak-bahak, kecuali Karin tentunya. Karin terlihat cemberut dan jengkel, tapi Hinata tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa tidur. Perjalanan masih jauh. Setidaknya, Hinata bisa membuat Karin terdiam untuk saat ini.

.

Rasanya baru saja Hinata bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa ada suara Karin yang jadi polusi. Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu tidurnya, jalanan yang mereka lalui rusak. Kondisi jalan tidak rata dan berlubang. Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak ibunya dan mencari kenyamanan tidur yang sempat dia rasakan.

Jangan lagi…,

Karin mulai mengomentari jalanan yang rusak. Seberapa besar biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki jalan yang kini mereka lalui. Sampai pihak-pihak terkait dan aparat pemerintahan tidak luput dari komentar Karin.

"Daripada uang pajak kita dibajak, lebih baik untuk memperbaiki jalanan yang rusak." Lagi-lagi Karin bicara penuh percaya diri.

"Iya," tanggapan dengan nada malas terdengar dari ibu Hinata.

"Seharusnya jalanan dibeton saja biar awet dan tidak mudah rusak. Kalau uangnya tidak dikorupsi pasti cukup."

Karin mengutarakan solusi yang menurut Hinata ada benarnya juga. Tapi, istri Sasuke ini mengantuk dan tidak suka bila tidurnya terganggu.

"Tidak mungkin jalan dibeton. Kalau jalan di setiap Konoha dibeton, habis nangka berapa juta ton?"

Benar-benar tanggapan _nyleneh_ dan sembarangan yang dikatakan Hinata. Lagi-lagi tawa meledak dalam mobil itu. Bahkan Karin meski terlihat jengkel, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

.

END

.

.

Mana SasuHina favorit sayaaaa? #ngubek2 fiksi sendiri.

Nista banget saya #pundung. Tetangga ibu saya itu sampe sekarang jadi sentimen sama saya. Yah, salah saya sendiri sih ngusilin dia.

Sebenarnya waktu itu semua nanggepin omongan bibi itu, tapi saya lewatin, entar jadi panjang dong, hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
